My Sheets
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Accident? Coma? Who's gonna wash my sheets?


AN: Ciao ya'll im back and super sad...My best friend is in the hospital and i'm falling apart but trying to stay together for his mom. So be prepared for the first sad story i think i've ever : They are not mine and right at this moment i don't care that they aren't..._**Sheets**_"And tonight we have tragic news...Hairspray star, Tony and Oscar winner, and Grammy nominated Nikki Blonsky was involved in a tragic car accident this morning...." Zac sat stark still on his couch watching Ryan Seacrest deliver news on E. He couldn't believe what he just heard not his Nikki. It just couldn't be. She had to be ok. He had to make her ok. Zac shut off his TV and ran towards the door grabbing his keys and jacket on the way out. The only thought running through his mind was "Who's gonna wash my sheets?"

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~"Where is she?" Zac said as he came barreling into the Emergency room. He's met with worried tear stained faces. Amanda and Elijah. Monique, Corbin, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas and Olesya are all sitting silently and scared. John and his wife are sitting next to Adam and John is comforting her mother. They all look at him with pity and worry. Mostly the latter."Where is she?" He asks again. They all look at him sadly. "No. She's gonna be fine." Zac shook his head and takes a couple of steps away from them. Karen walks over to him and reaches a hand out to touch his shoulder. He steps farther away."NO." He's suddenly angry at her. She's supposed to believe that her daughter is going to be ok too. "She's going to be fine. FINE YOU HEAR ME." He shouts flailing his arms about and running his fingers through his hair frustrated."She has to be fine. We were going to go to the beach. She was finally gonna let me teach her how to surf." He says looking around desperately for someone to make it better. They all just sit there knowing he needs to do this."She's going to be fine. She has to be so she can wash my sheet's." He looks at Karen who nods and that's all it takes. Finally. The dam breaks. Zac collapses to the floor and sobs uncontrollably. He continues to yell that she's going to be ok and calling out her name. Karen slides down next to him and they rest against the nurses station. She pulls him into her lap and rocks him calming him slightly. He stops talking and just cries. Karen rubs his back slowly soothing him further as only a mother can."She has to be fine.""I know baby boy. I know.""Mama." He whimpers."Shhhhh...." They stay this way for a while the nurses try to give him an IV to keep him hydrated from all his crying but he refuses. "Mama. I'm a bad person." He chokes out."Why would you say that sweetheart?" She says genuinely perplexed."When I heard all i could think about was who was gonna come visit and wash my sheets. I... What's wrong with me?""Nothing's wrong. Your mind just didn't want you to focus on what was wrong until you had a chance. Dear you DROVE here what would have happened if you had broken down on the road. You'd be lying in there next to her and i'd be going crazy cause BOTH of my babies would be hurt. You love her. Zachary." His head shoots up to look at her. He knows that tone. "You better let her know." He nods."Go to sleep." He nods again and slides out of her lap and places his head in her lap and silently sobs himself to sleep.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ 

"Mrs. Blonsky." Karen looks down at Zac's head in her lap to make sure the doctor hadn't woken him and looked up at the doctor."Yes. Doctor.""I have to apologize. My interns are stupid and put your daughters name on the wrong chart. We were examining her for no reason the only thing wrong is some muscle bruising. So she'll be sore. She can go home after you sign the release forms. And again i'm so sorry for worrying you. My interns will be doing nothing but enima's and Charts for the rest of the month." He winks and walks away."Zac honey Nikki can go home..."Zac sits up and looks at her. "What room is she in?" He asks standing up quickly."4205..." Karen barely finished the number before Zac took off in the direction of Nikki's room. Shaking her head she turns to her daughters friends."Alright pay up." Adam was saying. He, Corbin, Elijah, Olesya and Monique were all standing collecting 300 dollars from everyone else."What's going on here?" Karen asks."We bet that he would figure out before Christmas 2008. Everyone else said Valentines Day 2009... WE WIN..." Adam explained."Unbelievable." Karen says shaking her head.

~~**~~**~ WITH NIKKI AND ZAC ~**~~**~~

"Holy Guacamole Zeffie you look like someone stole your brand new puppy...No like someone stole your Barry Bonds ball....What the hell is,,,Mmpph." Nikki said grinning at him from her mashed his lips against hers softly. They stay this way for a while Nikki smiling."Not that i'm complaining but what was that for?" She asks."I love you. So much my brain knew that you had to do my sheets before me or something like that..."Nikki giggles but grimaces soon after."No laughing smileing is OK but laughing not so much...""Nikki...Did you hear me...""Yes i heard you Zaccy...I love you too...Always have...But you have to shower..." Nikki waves her hand in front of her nose."Ha...ha...ha...I love you." Zac kisses her again."Ok so maybe you're forgiven for stinking..." Nikki says blushing. Zac laughs and puts his forehead against hers."Good so does that mean that you'll wash my sheets...""Of course...Or else you'll be telling Leno and Kimmel about you flooding your apartment with bubbles again...""GOD i love you..."Nikki leans up and kisses him again."Cause I do your sheets.""Cause you were meant for me...""OK."AN: OK so be honest how bad did it suck? IDK where this came from...hmmm... maybe its the emo bug...


End file.
